Body of Proof
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = ABC | seasons = 3 | number of episodes = 42 | production company = Matthew Gross Entertainment; Gross Entertainment; ABC Studios | executive producers = | producers = | principal cast = Dana Delany; Jeri Ryan; John Carroll Lynch; Nicholas Bishop; Sonja Sohn; Geoffrey Arend; Windell D. Middlebrooks; Mary Mouser; Mark Valley; Elyes Gabel | 1st = March 29th, 2011 | last = May 28th, 2013 }} Body of Proof is an American television series of the crime drama subgenre. The series was created by Christopher Murphey and produced by Matthew Gross Entertainment and ABC Studios. It began airing on ABC on March 29th, 2011 and it ended in May 28th, 2013. The show stars Dana Delany as a medical examiner named Megan Hunt, who works out of an office in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. A former neurosurgeon, she balances her professional life while trying to reconnect with her estranged daughter and her ex-husband's new girlfriend, Kate Murphy, played by former Star Trek: Voyager actress Jeri Ryan, who is also one of Megan's colleagues. Other stars on the series include John Carroll Lynch, Nicholas Bishop, Sonja Sohn, Geoffrey Arend and Windell D. Middlebrooks. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Notes & Trivia * The original working title for the series is Body of Evidence. * Body of Proof aired on Tuesday evenings at 10:00 pm EST on ABC. * Gross Entertainment is also known for producing the mystery series Day Break. * Season one of Body of Proof was originally intended to run 13 episodes, but it was trimmed down to nine episodes, with the remaining four airing as part of season two. * Another crime series drama that takes place in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania is Cold Case. Cold Case is produced by Jerry Bruckheimer television and premieres in September, 2003. * Actors Mark Valley and Elyes Gabel joined the cast of Body of Proof with season three. * Actress Jeri Ryan is best known for playing the role of futuristic cyborg Seven of Nine on Star Trek: Voyager. * Season one of Body of Proof was filmed in Providence, Rhode Island Home Video * Body of Proof: The Complete First Season * Body of Proof: The Complete Second Season * Body of Proof: The Complete Third Season * Body of Proof: The Complete Series See also External Links * * * Body of Proof at Wikipedia * Body of Proof at the Body of Proof Wiki * * * ---- Category:Programs Category:ABC Category:Matthew Gross Entertainment Category:Gross Entertainment Category:2010s/Programs Category:2011/Premieres Category:2013/Cancellations Category:Infobox info needed Category:Dana Delany Category:Jeri Ryan Category:Shows By ABC Category:Shows By Dana Delany Category:Shows By Jeri Ryan Category:Shows By John Carroll Lynch Category:Nicholas Bishop Category:Sonja Sohn Category:Geoffrey Arend Category:Windell D. Middlebrooks Category:Mary Mouser Category:Mark Valley Category:Elyes Gabel Category:Shows By Nicholas Bishop Category:Shows By Sonja Sohn Category:Shows By Geoffrey Arend Category:Shows Windell D.Middlebrooks Category:Shows By Mary Mouser Category:Shows By Mark Valley Category:Shows By Elyes Gabel Category:I Love Dana Delany Category:I Love Jeri Ryan